


Just The Three Of Us

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert discuss Aaron decision to let Liv stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little continuation from todays episode 19/04/16
> 
> I really wanted to see Roberts reaction which I hope we might get tomorrow in the mean time I wrote this drivel 
> 
> Enjoy :)

With one last smug smile at Robert Liv followed Sandra and Chas out the door leaving him alone with Aaron for the first time since Aaron had made the lone decision to let Liv stay on a permanent basis. He pinched the bridge of his noise before pushing himself away from the worktop making his way towards Aaron who was still stood by the sofa eyes nervously watching Robert, gnawing on his bottom lip, sleeves pulled over his hands as he waited for his reaction.

“Aaron are you sure about this?” Robert sighed as he came to stand a few feet in front of his boyfriend.

“She's my sister Robert,” was all Aaron could offer in explanation.

Robert understood that more than most, he'd do the same if it was Vic but he wasn't sure Aaron was coping as well with the events of the past few days as the thought without adding a teenage girl into the mix.

“I know that but with everything you've been through…” Robert reached out placing his hand reassuringly on Aarons arm.

“I know okay, I know but what else am I supposed to do?” Aaron looked a lost as he faced Robert waiting for his reassurance but Robert failed to notice instead he retorted before he could stop himself,

“Not go on holiday by the looks of it.”

“Thanks for that,” Aaron quipped shrugging off Roberts hand moving out of his reach.

“Hey sorry look all I meant was...,” Robert began to apologise.

“I know,” Aaron cried quietly; he knew Robert only had his best interests at heart which was a strange new concept in itself but what he needed was his support not to have his own fears verbalised.

“If you're really sure I'll be here for you. I'll help as much as I can,” Robert told Aaron trying to keep the wariness from his voice.

“What do you know about raising a kid?” Aaron snapped the sting of Roberts retort fresh in his mind, it wasn’t his fault Liv had just turned up but he couldn’t just let Sandra take her away.

“More than you,” Robert nodded sombrely.

“Oh right,” Aaron mumbled somehow forgetting Robert had experience when I came to taking care of other peoples teenage children.

“Sorry I didn’t mean...” Robert closed the gap between them but Aaron held his hand up to stop him; he didn't want to rehash their past.

“Look Robert…” Aaron hand his hand over his face before continuing,

“She needs this and I need to at least try, she deserves that at least.”

Robert searched Aaron’s eyes but all he saw staring back at him was determination.

“Right,” Robert sighed with a nod,

“If we are gonna do this….”

“We?” Aaron interrupted his brow creased in confusion.

“Well you can't do this on your own can you?” Robert pointed out.

“I know and I won't be I've got me mum,” Aaron looked over his shoulder as if Chas was still in the room.

“Oh,” Robert breathed out; Aaron had seemingly dismissed him from his thoughts when it came to Liv.

He made to push passed Aaron but the younger man caught his arm pulling him back blocking his path.

“Wait you want this?” Aaron questioned his voice full of surprise suddenly nervous about Roberts reply.

“You Aaron,” Robert cried,

“I want you and if that means Liv as well that I'll take what I can get.”

Aarons eyes shot up to Roberts at his last words he himself had said those words once what felt like a lifetime ago about Robert; he smiled to himself.

“What's so funny?” Robert asked his voice betraying his annoyance.

“Nothing....you,” Aaron shook his head bringing his lip in between his teeth the gesture making Roberts heart race.

“Me?”

“Yeah you,” Aaron gazed up at Robert who couldn't help but smile back if having Liv around meant that Aaron was happy he guessed he'd just have to put up with her.

“You've got to think about stuff Aaron,” Robert commented he didn't pretend to know anything about raising a teenager if Lachlan was anything to go by he’d failed miserably but that was mostly because he was a spoilt brat but he knew the basics.

“What stuff?” Aaron sighed it was a spare of the moment decision he hadn’t even thought about the logistics.  

“School for a start.”

“I don't even....,” Aaron began to panic.

“I know....,” Robert exhaled,

“I can look into it tomorrow for ya if ya want.”

“You'd do that?” Aaron marvelled he wasn’t sure how but every time he thought he’d got his head around Robert he pulled something like this proving just how much he had changed in the last few months.

“For _you_ yes,” Robert made his intentions clear, he was doing this for Aaron and Aaron alone because it was what he needed apparently.

“Okay then _we_ ,” Aarons eyes found Roberts as he repeated the pronoun blushing as he said it,

“Can decide where to send her.”

“What about money?” Robert asked he wasn't purposely trying to be negative he was just had a more practical about these things.

“What do you mean?”

“Teenagers are expensive Aaron.”

“They’re not all like Lachlan ya know,” Aaron grunted but there was no malice in his voice.

Robert pursed his lips together at the mention of his former stepson’s name,

“What I meant was....”

“I know what ya meant and we'll manage,” Aaron affirmed with the dip of his head.

“Aaron I'm still not sure this is the right thing for you,” Robert voiced the fear that had been building up ever since he had known Aarons intention which if he was honest had been as soon as Sandra turned up.

“Robert please. Maybe...maybe this is what I need to get past this, to make new memories with her....,” Aaron glanced up to Robert before his eyes dropped to the floor,

“With you…..just..,” he swallowed,

“Just the three of us.”

“Wow,” Robert stepped back and ran his hands through his hair.

Aaron was trying to gauge his reaction but he couldn't and the panic he’d manage to squash earlier began to rise again,

“You don't...”

“I do....,” Robert reassure him dropping his hands so they hung by his side,

“I...just...we've only just become a two of us and now this? It's just a lot to take in ya know?”

Aaron nodded shamelessly admitting,

“I can't do this without you.”

Roberts face softened at Aaron’s words as he smiled fondly at the younger man. Taking a deep breath he resided himself to the fact that he’d have to share Aaron when he’d just got him back.

“Then I guess it's the three of us,” Robert agreed trying to hide his reluctance.

“Really?” Aaron cried in surprise.

“I want you Aaron always and if it's..,” Robert gulped,

“The three of us then....,” he puffed out a long stream of air once again running his hand through his hair,

“So be it.”

“Thanks,” Aaron gave him a small smile stepping closer only to be stopped by Robert questioning tone.

“Although…”

“What?” Aaron rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Shouldn't it be the four of us?” Robert joked.

“Four?” Aaron frowned up at him.

“Chas?” Robert pointed out.

Aaron burst out laughing the sound was like music to Roberts ears and any lingering resistance he had to the idea of Liv staying disappeared as a smile spread across his face as he joined in.  

“It won't be easy she won't be easy,” Robert reminded him as their laughter died down.

“I know but she's me sister,” Aaron shrugged.

“You’re not wrong there,” Robert chuckled reaching out to pull Aaron in close by his hoodie, leaning in to seal the deal with a kiss his lips only an inch from Aarons before the door was flung open.

“Yuk! Are you two gonna be doing that all night,” Liv said her voice full of disgust.

“Gotta a problem with that?” Robert taunted.

“Might do,” Liv bit back crossing her arms over her chest scowling up at Robert.

Aaron rolled his eyes and wagged his finger at between his boyfriend and his sister,

“Oi pack it in the pair of ya.”

“Fine,” Liv huffed dropping her arms,

“I'll be in my room, let me know when he's…” she sneered at Robert,

“Gone.”

“I'm staying,” Robert smirked causing Aaron to smack his chest.

“Great,” Liv rolled her eyes the gesture so similar to that of her big brothers both Robert and Aaron stared at her open mouthed.

“What?!” Liv exclaimed loudly as caught them looking at her.

“Nuffin’,” Aaron chuckled shaking his head slightly as Robert continued to gawp at her.

“Whatever,” Liv dismissed them with a wave of her hand which only caused Aarons grin to widen as he watched her flounce up the stairs.

“That's scary ya know,” Robert informed Aaron after Liv disappeared upstairs once again leaving them alone.

“I know it's like having a mini me only she's a girl.”

“Noticed that did ya?” Robert laughed.

“Oi,” Aaron playfully shoved Roberts shoulder.

“I could get used to that,” Robert smirked winking at Aaron.

“What?”

“You being all....,” Robert took a step back and looked Aaron up and down the indication enough to cause Aaron to blushed but he held firm as he chastised,

“Robert!”

“See you’re already good at it,” Robert gave him that flirty half smile that he reserved just for Aaron.

“C'mere,” he motioned opening his arms wide inviting Aaron in, the younger man proceeded to fold himself into Roberts arms taking comfort in the fact he could allow himself to do that now without having to question it.

“Am I doing the right thing?” Aaron whispered into Roberts chest after a few minutes.

Roberts only answer was to tighten his grip and plant a kiss into Aarons hair.

“Thanks for understanding, and we’ll go on that holiday, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Aaron,” Robert teased moving his hands down to Aaron’s waist.

Aaron sighed as he let the security of Roberts embrace wash over him thankful once again that The older man was back in his life, he didn't know what the future held for them but he knew with Robert by his side they would face it together, just the three of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are confusing me.....his name is Aaron Livesy until he officially changes it but seen as though Aaron Dingle is an option I added that too!


End file.
